The present invention relates to signal processing circuit, and more particularly to a signal processing circuit suitable for use as a stereo signal processing circuit.
In a stereo system of a compact type, loudspeakers are positioned fairly close in distance with each other so that a stereophonic effect is not sufficiently created. In order to overcome this drawback, a variety of techniques have been proposed in the art. Yet, none of these are satisfactory. One of these conventional techniques contemplates by way of correcting a transfer function to add a directional, spatial sensation in the reproduced sound as if the reproduced sound emanates from the loudspeakers greatly spaced from each other. In correcting the transfer function, however a listening position is previously determined, so that the effect is greatly varied in the listening positions outside the predetermined position.